User talk:SierraSia/Archive 1
alright?}} }} The System Has a Loophole }} }} I can try to make one for you. Just give me an idea of what you'd like as the picture.}} My Cupcake Is Spazzing OMG, so weird!! I was just craving me some pielicious pie to be eating. Thanks! For the pixelated pie! Your new pal, Cat5sparkles 20:47, August 7, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Here's a gift: Yo Yo, thanks! I don't want to seem self-centered or anything, but if it wouldn't cost you any trouble of any sort, would you pretty please (with a cherrylicious pie on top) add me to your friends list? If so, thanks a bunch! If not, totes understandable. I don't mind. :) Cat5sparkles 21:24, August 7, 2011 (UTC) "What you be doin'?" "Eating chocolate. Duh!" "Like, where did you like, get it?" "From the chocolate stand. What did you think?" "...From the puppy by the door." "???" P.S. I just don't understand anything. I think my cat's been eating my diary. Do you??? Sorry to seem creepy. I just had to tell my troubles to someone in the convenient minimum of three measly sentences. Please go back to whatever you're doing and forget this happened, y'all. It's a fact! Your pal, Cat5sparkles 21:32, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :) Awesomeness--it never fails Awesome, yo. Cat5sparkles 21:46, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ADVENTURE TIME!!! }} Question BTW i feel bad for replacing Travis in your fanon }} Living In Your Letters }} Remember me? I'm Crash Man! Not just cartoon their nicktoons Anways wish me good luck. Wont be inactive for four days so sse ya Monday!! (or tuesday)}} We all live in a yellow submarine... Chat? Please? I'm in need of an epic adventure! }} Can we chat now? I'll be on for a while. Are we still chatting? Sierra? Wanna Chat? (Again?) Wanna Chat? (Again?) Just because you're an awesome role player, cool person, and because I wanted to give you a nice surprise when you got home.}} WOOO YOU'RE BACK }} Are YOU? Yo, Sia! Relax! I am okay, but I'm scared if anyone else isn't! Are you okay?! Is everyone else okay?! AAH! CUPCAKES! AAH! :)... Yeah, i'm okay. Cat5sparkles 21:32, August 29, 2011 (UTC) If it starts with a q, don't eat it I'm to far away from the coast to be affected by hurricanes and that kind of stuff. I have to worry about tornados. I love tornados...}} And the wedding was fun....but at times it was boring....i should have charged my phone....cause at that time my phone was dead}} }} CA CASH REFUND }}} Don't worry, my fanon characters will be (most likely) introduced the next time we RP.}} Yay! I hugged you AND gave you random(but cool) pic!! And flowers, too. AWESOME. If the pic doesn't show up in my word bubble, look for the same pic as last time....y'know, of Shadow and Maria.}} }} You give me fu-fu-fever }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} } |text = |time=|text=Heeeeey Sia. Well I just wanted to say hi soooooo hi. }} } |text = |time=|text=Hi. I LOVE YOUR WORD BUBBLE!!!!!! It's sooo cute. }} } |text = |time=|text=Thanks. Mine is new. Did you say Randy made yours? }} } |text = |time=|text=He really made that? Wow he's good I'll have to ask him myself. Oh and Thanks for writing me back. I hate when you say hi to people and they blow you off. It makes you feel awkward. }} } |text = |time=|text=YAY FRIENDSHIP!!!!!!! Well I have to go Randy has a new client to attend to...... }} } |text = |time=|text=I think he should be too. I can't wait to see what it looks like. }} } |text = |time=16:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC)|text=Hey Sia like this new one I made?tee-hee. Oh and just sooo you know I don't watch disney that much(I mostly watch mtv) I was looking for new pictures of my normal character when she popped up. I have no clue what a japanese character in anime has to do with Demi Lovato but, who knows!!!!! }} } |text = |time=16:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC)|text=See ya. Hope you have fun!!!!! }} }} } |text = |time=16:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC)|text=Hey Sia. How did it go with your grandma? }} } |text = |time=16:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC)|text=Oh and this is what Randmeister made me. It's awesometacular right?(awesome plus spectacular makes awesometacular) }} } |text = |time=16:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC)|text=Yes he is!!!!!!!!!!!! He's also super nice. Soooooo speaking of nice was your grandma nice? }} } |text = |time=16:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC)|text=I love the elderly!!!!!!!!! They are so cute! My school chorus goes caroling at retirement homes during December. Last year I saw an old couple listening to our music with one arm on the other hugging. It was sooooo cute!!! You know how they say young love is cute? Well when old people still love eachother after all those years is just soooooo cute too!!!! }} }} }} }} }} }} And you said it wasn't possible... I'm sorry Sierra! }} Miss you! }} } |text = |time=16:07, September 9, 2011 (UTC)|text=Hey Sia. I see your still upset about the nightmare. If you want to talk about it I'm always ready to chat. Well Have a good day! }} }} }} }} Helloooo?! }} }} }} AGAIN??! }} }} Crash Man is Back! }} }} }} Wait! }} }} }} }} } |text = } }} }} Are you still gonna chat?Bandicootfan63 21:50, September 12, 2011 (UTC)Crash Man }} Cool characters!! Its early....um....so, wanna chat? It might take a bit 2 respond though (on the chat)}} Archie Marries Betty SO, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! }} Agent B-Day man...at your service Have fun with whatever your doing today! (i sound like a birthday card dont i?)}} Btw me, Randy and Prince have something 4 ya in zee chat. Pleez come soon...i might have to leave soon}} Ok.--Bandicootfan63 19:40, September 22, 2011 (UTC)Crash Man A Fanon Game